


give and take a little more

by redpaint



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst lite (tm), Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpaint/pseuds/redpaint
Summary: Charles was quick to back him up against the wall, one hand on his chest and another already pulling on his belt loops. Lewis grinned a little wider, sensing the game. “Rough day?” He asked innocently, pressing back into Charles’ hands. Charles’s palms were damp, just like they were whenever he had thought about this, before this was even a possibility, anything more than a distracting fantasy, when the sight of Lewis filled him with enough want and envy to drive him to the stupid ends of desire.





	give and take a little more

Charles paced around his suite, tense as a caged cat. He’d trained to control his emotions, round off their sharp, painful edges, but now he felt like a teenager again, the frustration and disappointment of the weekend bleeding out of their boxes and simmering just under his skin. He’d kept it in long enough to talk to the the press, and the team, and then more press, but he had no reason to keep it in now, except maybe out of some misplaced sense of pride. It was times like these that he wished he had some kind of bad habit to indulge in, smoking or drinking, where he might at least feel some kind of relief that could break up the sick feeling in his stomach. But he’d always been too busy being racing’s golden boy to have gone around picking up vices.

He texted Lewis.

Waiting around for a knock on the door did nothing to quiet his nerves, but luckily Lewis was fast. This was the nicest place in town, he only needed to come down a few floors. Charles answered the door embarrassingly fast, but whatever, as if his text wasn’t desperate enough. “Hey,” he said, though what he really thought was _thanks_. Lewis ducked in, a slight smile on his face.

Charles was quick to back him up against the wall, one hand on his chest and another already pulling on his belt loops. Lewis grinned a little wider, sensing the game. “Rough day?” He asked innocently, pressing back into Charles’ hands. Charles’s palms were damp, just like they were whenever he had thought about this, before _this_ was even a possibility, anything more than a distracting fantasy, when the sight of Lewis filled him with enough want and envy to drive him to the stupid ends of desire.

“This is not about that,” Charles said, and went to kiss Lewis before he could think about how unconvincing he sounded. Lewis hummed against lips and drew Charles’s hips against his.

“No, of course it’s not. If it was you wouldn’t be having me over, would you? That would just be salt in the wound,” Lewis murmured, and Charles was glad they were close enough that Lewis couldn’t see his face. He went to work kissing Lewis’s neck instead, counting it as a victory when Lewis leaned his head back enough to give him the space to nip under his jawbone. Lewis jumped a little, and Charles took the opportunity to lean back from the wall and grab him by the front of the shirt, hauling him in the direction of the bedroom, dark but for the multicolor glow of the Shanghai nightscape.

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Lewis down on top of him, planting his feet on the ground so as to support them both. Lewis’s weight was solid, but Charles wouldn’t let himself melt for Lewis, not tonight. He slid his hands up Lewis’s back and felt the muscles there, tense with the task of keep Lewis precariously in Charles’s lap. Lewis twitched at the touch of Charles’s cold hands. Charles was close enough to Lewis’s chest to smell the last remains of whatever expensive cologne he had picked up at wherever fashion week. Lewis tried to push him back into the bed, but Charles stuck out an arm to brace himself, pushing back into Lewis with a kiss.

Changing tactics, Lewis pushed himself out of Charles’s lap and slid down onto the floor next to the bed, hands on Charles’s thighs. “This what you wanted then?” It was still that teasing tone, and Charles hated how obvious he was, how Lewis could read him like this.

He could at least manage to look Lewis in the eyes and not let his voice break when he nodded and whispered, “Yeah.” And Lewis was good, just like he always was, getting Charles’s jeans down just enough that he could drag his tongue in a hot line up from the base of Charles’s cock and make excruciating eye contact while he did it. Charles dared himself not to look away, but had to close his eyes once Lewis swallowed him down. The relief was so sweet and immediate, and Lewis’s mouth was even warmer than he remembered. He let one hand rest on top of Lewis’s head, and Lewis’s hands squeezed Charles’s thighs a little bit tighter. There was a certain sick mix of emotions that came up when he thought about having a world champion on his knees in front of him. He always tried not to think about it too much. He gripped Lewis’s hair a little tighter.

He could feel Lewis winding him up too fast, feel him moaning on his cock. Hell, he was already halfway there before Lewis had even started, and now Lewis was taking him deep in slow, controlled strokes. “Fuck,” Charles spat, “Fuck I’m—”

Lewis pulled off his cock and breathed heavily. He got back onto the bed, undoing his belt while straddling Charles’s hips. Charles could see how hard he was through his underwear; the sight was almost enough to make him forget about just how close he was. He went to spit into his hand but found his mouth had gone completely dry. Lewis beat him to it, pushing his underwear down and fitting a slick hand around himself. The sight was obscene, Lewis stroking his own dick millimeters away from where Charles’s stood hot and red against his hip. Charles couldn’t wait any longer, he began to stroke himself, his knuckles grazing Lewis’s and his hand eased by Lewis’s spit, which still clung to the length of him. Lewis leaned forward and grazed Charles’s ear with his lips. “You’re going to look so good covered in both of our come.”

Charles whined, and the strength in his supporting arm failed, sending him back into the bed. Lewis leaned over him, a hand near Charles’s head and the other jerking himself in rough, desperate motions. Lewis bit his lip, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Charles bucked up into his own hand, losing control as he came, the feeling rippling out from his cock into his fingertips and leaving him dizzy with endorphins. Hot spots of come dotted his stomach where his shirt had ridden up. He watched as Lewis gasped, and then as he spilled all over Charles’s hand and hips, trembling over him as he rode out his orgasm.

Lewis sighed deeply and swung himself off of Charles, laying back beside him on the mattress. Charles pulled his shirt over his head, cleaning himself off as best he could before throwing it into the corner. Lewis could stay, if he wanted to, Charles told him so, but the sense of relief Charles had hoped for hadn’t materialized. He felt good, he felt like he could drag Lewis under the covers and maybe they could fuck properly this time. But the tension was already building again, his jaw starting to tighten. No sleep then.

Lewis was satisfied, exhausted. They shared the bed: Lewis snoring slightly as Charles watched the sun come up over the city, driving the same circuits over and over again in his mind, perfectly this time.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself.txt
> 
> s/o to singlemalter for first writing this pairing, which literally would not leave my mind until I wrote this lmao
> 
> this is 100% fiction, please don't go around spreading my rpf to anyone involved thaaaaaanks
> 
> title from power & control by marina and the diamonds
> 
> tumblr @ redpainterly


End file.
